


Rusted Masterpiece

by BohemianGustav



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: 1761, Breaking and making up, Happy Ending, M/M, Out of Character, The Black Pearl - Freeform, i hope u like ;), idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianGustav/pseuds/BohemianGustav
Summary: Will is an idiot, Jack is sad, and the form of an angry woman comes crashing through to kick some sense into Will.





	Rusted Masterpiece

* * *

 

The boat rocked gently from side to side, making a soothing rhythm. Jack and William stood beside each other, not talking. Luckily for him it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but a good one. One filled with promises for the future. 

 

Then William broke it the only way he knew, talking about insecurity. "I almost thought you were going to give up." He mentioned, hands making a soothing motion against the wooded edges of the ships rails.

 

Jack chuckled, amused. "Im Jack Sparrow, lad. Y're Captain. You should understand that I don't bend over for just anybody." 

 

"But if there was any other choice, a better dame than I. You know how much the Navy despises this type of relationship." He said, internally angry at the thought of it. He gave Jack a look.

 

"I wouldn't give you up for anything or anyone, not even the Black Pearl," he said softly. Williams eyes widened at the high praise. "You understand now."

 

 

 

Jack looked at him. His hair was still a mess, and in the bright morning sunlight he looked more handsome and more than I'd ever seen him. "I guess I'm asking you to trust me," he continued. "You still don't, you know. I can see it, even though you talk nice right now."

 

"Jack...There is no possible way I can trust you. You're a Pirate. You've done more bad than good in my book, you're pratically a monster." He spits the words, as though its hard, too. It isn't. Jack knows he's a different type of monster than the ones your parents tell you about when you're young. A Pirate. A man slaughtering, pigheaded, drunken idiot.

 

Wounded, Jack bristles and turns away. He's prepared to turn back to his cabin. "I'm not the monster you think I am. I've done everything for you..And what now?"    

 

////

 

Later, William will mull his words over. How could he say that? He doesn't hear angry, thumping footsteps from Jacks angry sister (or as close as you can get to one), Anne. She storms in, and slaps him across the face. She spits several words and curses in Russian before calming down and glaring at him. 

 

"You bastard!" She hisses, like a snake. As dangerous as a Shark. "He has served countless kings, faked countless deaths, bided his time, waiting for you. You fool!"

 

Will watches with wide eyes. She scrambles about his room, rips open a cabinet and spins around. She shoves a picture at him. "A picture of Jack? Yet you don't care about him?" She curses again, "A wedding band?" Anger courses through the young women. She could murder a thousand men with that glare alone. 

 

"Jack is not this monster you speak. He will hate me for saying this, but Jack is sensitive. You are too lazy to see this because you're too, uh, how do you put it? Ah yes, giving pleasure to Navy men." She laughs, maniacal. "He was always senstive child. You disg'st me."

 

Will sighs, tired. Because he's gotten it, already. "Is that it?"

 

She turns her nose up at them, "Sadly, yes. I wish I could beat you some more. But Jack loves your pretty face, who knows why." 

 

Will glares at her. "That's not kind."

 

She scoffs, leaving for the door. "It's not meant to be, dear."

 

She pops back in a minute later, "Speak to him, please." Her eyes turn to him, soft and pleading. "He means the world to me and seeing him hurt like he does, I cannot stand it."

 

He braves a tiny smile in her direction. His heart flutters at the thought of Jack again. Seeing him. They were foolish once but never again.

 

He'll win him back.


End file.
